


Paper Craft

by Anonymous



Category: Gatchaman Crowds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Origami, female Rui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To give is to receive.<br/>---<br/>Hajime teaches Rui origami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Craft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> These two are a huge otp of mine, so I was really happy to see someone else ships them too! Hope you enjoy!

“Rui, you have a guest,” Chimed X.

“…A guest?” Rui questioned. She hadn’t been expecting anyone. “Can you show me who it is?”

“They have requested that I keep it a surprise.”

Rui grimaced. “X…”

“It’s one of the Gatchaman.”

Oh. That was different. Rui had become more wary of strangers, ever since meeting first Berg Katze, then the rouge Crowds members, and Rizumu after that. The discomfort would have been double fold today as Rui was currently enjoying a day off, and dressed casually in her ‘Rui Ninomiya’ persona rather than dressed to the nines as the more confident ‘Load Galax’.

“Let them in.”

Rui began to scoot about the room, picking up a fallen pair of stockings, returning a rainbow of nail polishes to the bathroom, and putting out a fresh jar of jellybeans to share. Soon, everything was more or less ready for guests.

Suddenly, Rui’s world became dark as a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. Her mind gave a brief flash of imagining X calling upon any doctors in the area over Galax, in order to peel her off the carpet, treating her for the heart attack she had surely just been given.

“Your guest would like you to ‘guess who’, Rui,” X informed cheerfully.

“It’s Hajime,” She replied flatly. None of the other Gatchaman lacked a sense of personal space in quite the same way Hajime did.

Hajime let go of Rui’s face, dancing around to stand before her instead. “Oh wow! Good job! Whenever I do that to Senpai, he thinks it’s Utsutsu-chan! Can you believe that? Just between you and me, I think he’s trying to get back at me for calling him ‘Senpai’ still.”

Hajime wasn’t an oblivious person, not in the least, Rui thought, relaxing her shoulders, smiling in spite of herself. She would never engage physical contact with a person who would be truly disturbed by it, unless in were an emergency. Hajime just instinctively knew what people needed. Rui only wished she could be half as aware as her friend.

Speaking of Hajime’s powers of observation-

“Oooooh, what’s thiiiis?” She squealed, picking up a colorful square of paper from the coffee table. “I didn’t know you liked paper craft, Rui-kun! What kind? Scrap book? Origami?”

Rui mentally kicked herself. She had overlooked the paper while tidying up.

“Oh…er, um…I’m not sure yet.” Rui’s eyes shifted over to the screen where X resided, vainly hoping that the AI would bail her out somehow. “It’s…It’s going to be a gift for someone. I picked out paper I thought they would like, but I’m not sure what to make with it yet…”

“You went paper shopping without me?” Hajime pouted.

“You were busy helping Utsutsu-san with her homework,” Rui fibbed.

“Ah well. Anyways, it looks like I came at the right time! I can help you, if you want.”

“What _did_ you come over for, anyway?” Rui sighed, slipping onto the couch, picking up a yellow sheet of paper, twirling it in her hand.

“My Rui-kun radar went off! I woke up this morning, and I thought, you know who’s feeling grumpy today? Why, it’s Rui-kun! And that’s no good, you know? I mean, there are definitely times where it’s a-okay to feel grumpy but I think that making someone a gift shouldn’t be one of them! I mean, how will they feel how much you care about them, if there’s no love in it?” Hajime declared, flopping down beside Rui.

Rui’s heart did a funny little dance at the word ‘love’.

“Do you have ‘radar’ for the rest of the team too, or just me?” Rui asked. It felt bold of her, but Hajime’s boldness tended to rub off on unsuspecting bystanders.

“Hmm…well, I do, but it’s stronger with Rui-kun sometimes, you know? Utsutsu has OD, and Senpai hangs around with Joe-san and his friends from school, but you’re in here all alone. It makes my radar tune into you more, I guess.” She popped a jellybean into her mouth, helping herself.

The dance in Rui’s heart was become a full-on disco by now. Hajime not only worried about her, but also felt more tuned-into her feelings than the team members that she lived and worked with more closely.

“I’m not alone; I have X,” Rui argued.

“I am not human, Rui. Please spend some time with Hajime-san,” The AI replied.

“See! Even your best friend thinks you need to get out more!”

Rui chuckled. “I suppose.”

“Now, how about some origami? I taught Utsutsu-chan and she really took to it!” Hajime began shuffling through the stack of paper on the table, suddenly in thought. “Hmm…How about a heart? It’s easy, and it makes a great gift for anyone! You can even write a message inside!”

“That sounds good.”

And so, Rui watched Hajime fold a heart, chanting a little song to herself (‘ _DIY~ DIY~ Do it yourselllllf~’)._ There really was something to be said for watching someone skilled at a craft work with their hands. She had clearly gained some sort of muscle memory when it came to this particular project, her small fingers working deftly. Rui wondered what her own hands looked like to others when she worked at the computer. Perhaps Hajime would watch her someday, and let her know. Maybe her ‘Rui radar’ would go off again.

They had held hands once, Rui and Hajime. The two had been out for a walk, and Hajime had grabbed her hand, just like that. Rui had wondered if she did that with everyone, but she didn’t really want to know the answer. Hajime’s hands were a little rough, not one for smelly creams, like the ones Rui favored for her own hands, but also from all the work she did with scissors, pens, and markers.

Rui’s own, long, soft fingers had curled between the other girl’s.

Hajime deserved a present. Not for any occasion, but for being Hajime Ichinose.

Paper or notebooks or scissors just wouldn’t do. Rui could never pick out any that she didn’t already have. Taking her out to a fancy dinner, well, it just didn’t seem like Hajime’s style. No, something handmade, that’s what Rui’s gut informed her would be most appreciated.

“Earth to Rui-kun! Good morning!!” Hajime waved the completed heart in front of the other girl. “Are you okay? You haven’t touched your paper. I’d fold slower, but you’re so smart, I know you don’t need me to.”

“Oh, er, sorry.” Rui quickly began to fold, but paused part way through, reaching for a pen. She turned slightly away from Hajime, scribbling something down, before completing the folds.

Hajime clapped in delight. “Great job! You did it! Well, I’m sure you want to give it to whoever it is now, so I’ll go get out of your way.”

She stood to leave, but Rui grasped her wrist, guiding her to sit back down.

“It’s for you, Hajime-san.” Rui admitted, presenting her with the heart, all the while suspecting that Hajime knew darn well who it was for the entire time.

“Oooh!” Hajime gathered Rui up into a crushing hug. “It’s beautiful! Can I look at what you wrote inside?”

“I would like that,” Rui said, turning the same color as the heart.

Releasing Rui, Hajime read aloud the simple phrase: “ _’I like you'_ ”

Rui quickly added, “You know, maybe we could go stationary shopping one day. I’m free a lot these days, so…”

The hug quickly resumed. “I would love to!”

 

_End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Instructions to fold the same origami hearts the girls did](http://www.origami-instructions.com/easy-origami-heart.html)


End file.
